


今天的Xavier教授好像有点不对劲

by alsee8785



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, 一点点查乳妄想, 公共场景, 哭哭查, 轮椅道具play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsee8785/pseuds/alsee8785
Summary: 大家都觉得今天的Xavier教授好像有点不对劲，但除了Erik没人知道他整齐的衣着下藏着什么颤动的小秘密
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 76





	今天的Xavier教授好像有点不对劲

**Author's Note:**

> ·原作向   
> ·没什么剧情 就是想开车（欺负查查）而已   
> ·查查形象请脑补天启时期

这太糟糕了。

他看着那个学生漂亮地运用能力构筑起一堵土墙抵挡了一次来自铁块的攻击，然后满怀希冀地朝自己走来，对于刚刚入学三个月的孩子来说确实是相当不错的进步了，所以他的思维里满满地都是“好像没什么失误”“我居然真的做到了！”“教授会夸奖我吗”的淡红色喜悦，以及一点微弱却足够清晰的——

“教授看起来怎么有点不对劲？”

不行。他的心脏在紧张地收缩，Charles将牙齿扣入下唇，听见身后的男人“还可以，去休息一下马上加大强度”的评价，“要适当给予学生鼓励”——放在平时他肯定要这么说了，但此刻却只能感觉到对方轻轻拍了拍轮椅背的动作，指尖状若无意地缓缓擦过自己的后颈，略低于体温的冰凉激得他轻颤了一下。

不过相比于这种程度的刺激，显然那个塞在他后穴的东西更加要命。万磁王的控制力确实相当不错，在抛着巨大的铁块指导学生实战的同时还能分心操纵Charles体内的小巧铁球，就着还残余的湿润液体一点点向内推进，相当肆意又熟练地碾磨着温软的肠肉，前进、后退、按压，或是一阵猛烈的震动，都会让他很难忍住溢出唇边的呻吟。

Erik在观察他的表情，Charles不知道此刻在对方眼里的自己是微红着眼眶咬住嘴唇的委屈模样，他所听到的是大片的愉悦与相当一部分压抑的欲望，同今天早上一样——他想起了一个小时前还躺在床上时男人的表情，那会他还沉浸在晨间激情的余韵里，浑身酸软地趴在枕头上如往常一般任对方为自己清理。Erik突然从背后抱住他，还未完全消软的性器贴上了后腰，“我真想一直在你里面，”男人声音低哑，缠绕在耳边有几分格外性感的味道，Charles侧过头去在他唇上轻吻一下，看见了那莫名纠结又渴望的神情。

“但是我马上还要去上课。”他相当诚实地指出了一点，将对方的言论归于床笫情话的一类，接着却捕捉到了一个一闪而过的想法，“你要……”还盈着水汽的蓝色眼睛蓦地睁大，剩下的半句话被突然闯入后穴的异物堵了回去，刚刚没完全清理干净的精液提供了初步的润滑，“你塞了什么东西？”他情急间只挤出了这句。

“现在不重要了。”Erik牢牢锁住了Charles挣扎的上身，冰凉的温度表明了物体是金属材质的事实，在磁控者的操纵下逐渐变成了一个金属圆球，随之而来的猛烈颤动让腰部骤然一下紧绷，唇间溢出的喘息连他自己都吓了一跳，而后在快感与理智争锋的脑海里就模糊地只剩了被穿好衣服抱上轮椅的记忆，以及伏在耳边Erik“要好好上课哦”的声音。

所以就是这样了。好在今天上午只是小规模的能力运用练习，Erik还相当“贴心”的跑来帮助授课，只是从开始到现在Charles总共也没说几句话，他怕自己一出口就变成了难抑的呻吟。刚刚那孩子是如何离开的他完全无法分心去看，而罪魁祸首就站在身后，双手插兜相当闲适地站着，不时还给予那边的学生一些远程指导，谁都不知道同样被“远程”控制的还有他们亲爱的校长本人。

“唔……”已经完全被体温焐热的铁球带来的刺激更甚，Charles抓住扶手努力压低了轻哼声，不知道什么流出的液体将椅座相贴的裤子布料浸得湿透，此时倘若自己挪到一边，轮椅上那片淫靡的水光恐怕会在众人眼里显露无疑吧。想到这里他又坐正了些，试图减少一些异样的神情，旁边Erik却还在轻笑着低语：“Charles，你说他们要是知道表面上光鲜亮丽西装革履的Professor X，私底下却被一枚小铁球搞到里外湿透，连后面都要松到合不拢，会是什么反应呢？”

绿眼睛的男人语调轻快，词句却仿佛一阵火堆在了他的胸口，将本就稍高的体温又提升了些许，Charles猜想自己的耳朵一定红透了，脖子也是，那里的脉搏随着每一次后方的收缩清晰地跳动。远处就是平日里敬重他、爱戴他的学生，而被快感缠绕的自己只能尽量让他们忽视这边发生的一切，心分二用使保持正常变得越来越困难，“你还说……”眼角不自主地有泪意涌上，连埋怨都变得无力，他瞪着对方的笑脸，过了几秒放软了语气：

“Erik，轻点好不好……”

这句话怕是起了反作用，因为那枚铁球原本规律的震动在下一秒突然乱了节奏，凶猛游移着冲撞他的肠壁，蹭得那片软肉几乎要短暂地痉挛，“哈啊……”剧烈的呻吟从Charles的唇间漏出，他的前端已经微微翘起，得不到纾解的欲望与被强烈刺激的后穴一起几乎将他的理智粉碎，推波助澜的还有Erik在那一瞬间砸来的冲至顶峰的渴求与爱恋，投射进脑海里的是各种各样的欲念场景，还有满屏的“CharlesCharlesCharlesCharlesCharles”。

“教授，您还好吗？”似乎有人注意到了这边的不对劲，自不远处投来了担忧的目光，Erik先一步挡在了他的面前答道：“没事，正好你等一下，我再给你讲讲能力的运用。”

脚步声逐渐远去的同时那枚小球也终于放缓了几分，Charles长呼出一口气，身体靠在椅背上放松下来。混蛋Erik，他愤愤地想，这人奇怪的独占欲老是时不时发挥出一些新花样，而自己却永远无法在清醒消散前做出反抗——Erik总会提前察觉到并做出更难捱的强烈挑逗，让他彻底沉沦于情欲之中。

下身的物体突然轻颤了一下，他敏锐地捕捉到前方正指导学生的Erik的声音：“……你要从最基本的控制学起，在最细致微小的范围内运用能力。”

——铁球开始缓慢地一寸寸碾磨，仿佛要将每一个褶皱压平，若有若无的轻重触碰如密密麻麻噬咬的蚂蚁，将渴望高高吊起。Charles的拳头紧了又松，一滴汗划过他的额头，“呜……”生理的刺激下酸意涌上了鼻尖，他俯下身咬住了自己的手腕，将哼叫埋进了衣袖里。

“还有，力量也需要练习，不能忽视强度。”

——震动的频率逐渐加快，同真实的性器一样大开大合地冲撞，这太超过了，放在往日他早已用胳膊轻推对方的身体，或是直接哭叫出声请求慢一点。若有知觉的话他的大腿恐怕已经痉挛，但根本无法感知下半身的自己只能瘫软在轮椅上任那枚小小的铁球侵犯后穴，即使是最微弱的反抗也做不到，那些身体的扭动只是无谓的挣扎，Charles觉得自己像是暴风雨里飘摇的小船，被不断抛起落下，却始终无法逃脱快感的海洋。

“最后，要抓住关键点，一击制胜。”

——没有人会比Erik熟悉Charles的敏感点，所以当铁球准确无误地撞上那一点的时候他几乎要抑制不住喉咙里的呻吟，下身已经湿得一塌糊涂，滑动间湿润的水声都要隐约可闻，而前端也处于一触即发的状态。Charles脑海里原本整齐的几缕意识已经揉成了一团，会被看到，不会被看到，要不要抹掉他们的记忆，抹掉多少，诸如此类的问题全部浮在表层。内里是满满得对释放与被填满的渴望，“Erik……”他哽咽着出声，眼角的泪浸湿了一小块袖口。

在濒临爆发之际终于有人过来推动了他的轮椅，走前丢下的“你们校长有点不舒服，先自己练习，注意安全。”模模糊糊传入耳内，不过Charles也没劲去夸奖还记得提醒“注意安全”的Erik意识到位，他几乎一离开学生们的视线就喘息着射了出来，与羞耻于自己只靠后穴就能高潮相比，更让他想闭眼的是被Erik抱起时椅座上那片晶亮的大片水痕。他将脸紧紧埋进对方的胸口企图回避这个事实，直到听见一声“这里没人”，抬头才发现是一间空教室。

Erik擦了擦Charles的眼泪，他的眼眶与鼻头都红了一片，衬得双眸更加澄澈碧蓝，汗湿的发丝蜷在额角贴着耳朵，嘴唇早已被咬出了一排齿印，几点血红。他将他放在一张桌子上，圈过脖子吻了上去，细细地舔舐着唇瓣的轮廓，进而探进齿间在内部肆意游荡，攫取口内的空间与氧气。

Charles抓着Erik的一只胳膊努力回应着他，唇舌交缠间他听见衣扣解开的声音，对方颇为急切地扯弄着彼此的衣服，他这才抬眼注意到Erik那条不算紧的裤子也已经鼓起了好大一包，大概是忍得相当辛苦。外套和衬衫都被迅速脱去，接着是裤子，皮带落在地上“当啷”一声响。最里面的内裤已经完全湿透，脱下后那枚铁球也被一起取出，顺带上一点白浊或是透明的液体，空气里拉出一条亮亮的细线，在穴口黏黏糊糊成了一片。

Charles的上身还剩一件白色的背心，已经被汗湿的轻薄布料清晰描绘出胸前两颗的形状，Erik隔着背心含住了一边，另一边用手抓住了那团软肉，指尖夹着小点缓慢地揉按。隔靴搔痒般的力道使Charles不满足地微哼，Erik轻笑了一声，撩起背心下摆塞到他嘴里：“自己咬着。”伏在胸口的男人抬抬下巴，纤长的眼睫毛下是灰绿色的眸子里不容置喙的光，他命令道，接着满意地得到乖乖的应答。Charles衣物掩盖下的皮肤格外地白皙，胸前的两点嵌在略微隆起的胸肉上，泛着可爱的红晕。

“真的不会有奶水吗？‘Charles妈妈’？”Erik富有技巧地舔咬揉按着，乳尖仿佛都要更加颤颤巍巍地挺立几分，他想起学院里流传的像是爱称的笑话，故意用力地吸吮了一下乳头坏心眼地提问，换来对方不成调的破碎呻吟与一阵混乱的摇头，“我没有……”Charles含糊不清的声音又染上了哭腔，一副被欺负得厉害的委屈模样。

Erik也不再多做忍耐，手指探向了下方的穴口，那里确实已经湿润到不需要多做拓张的状态，柔嫩的肠肉收缩着吞噬挤压，毫不掩饰地表达对更灼热物体的渴求。他一把拽下内裤挺身没入，柱体撞进内壁的时候二人都发出了一声舒适的长叹，Erik搂住Charles的腰将他整个抱起，骤然改变的重心使对方惊呼一声，同样紧紧地抱住了他。

体重的作用使肉棒瞬间完全撞入最深处，直捣上的敏感点带来几乎窜入灵魂的颤栗，猛地夹紧的穴肉让Erik差点当场射出来，他稳了稳神开始有规律地挺动。Charles无法靠没有力道的双腿环上Erik，他的全部支点除了圈住脖颈的手臂外就只有下身的连接处，他脑袋昏沉，哑着嗓子断断续续叫着Erik，任凭对方一次次捣入自己的内部。揪着肩膀处布料的手指因猛烈的冲撞松脱开，但每次感觉自己要被顶到倒下去了的时候绕在腰部的双臂都会稳稳地托在后方，将他拉回到更迷乱的意识之中。

有一会他像是在大海中浮沉游荡，唯一清晰的就是那根在他体内抽插的巨物，Erik的大小的确出类拔萃，即使这么多年来他也没有完全习惯。每次拔出时都会依依不舍般翻出小片红色的肠肉，而后再次重重撞入，那一点被冲撞到几近酥麻，空旷的教室内回荡着呻吟与喘息，以及夹杂着的淫靡水声，这些又成为了最好的催情剂。看不见的思维空间里则是塞满欲念的情话与无论多少遍也不会厌倦的“Erik”与“Charles”，他们都几近虔诚地默念着彼此的名字，交织的思维搭连相接，同相贴的肉体一起构成紧密不可分的联系，将灵魂都要缠绕在一起。

即将攀上顶峰时Erik迅速撸动了几下Charles挺翘的柱身，二人一起释放了出来。长呼出一口气后他将Charles抱回到桌面上，让他靠在自己的胸口平复呼吸，眼前旋转的世界终于恢复了正常，一时间只有剧烈跳动的心脏在耳边回响。

许久，Charles终于找回了自己的声音：“你负责清理。教室，轮椅，以及赔我条新裤子。”

那还带着鼻音的语调莫名带了点奶声奶气，Erik用手指梳理着他头顶的发，勾起唇角应了声“好”。

“还有，那个铁球原来到底是什么东西？”

他顿了一下：“……Charles，你还想要一套新的金属象棋吗？”

“Erik Lehnsherr！”怀中人猛地抬起了头，“你竟然……”

“我错了。”他立即开口拦住了后半句话，简单实诚，认错态度相当良好。

Charles鼓着嘴巴瞪了Erik半天，又实在没劲去和他再生一场气，咕叨两句“那我要和原来那副一模一样的”后就算是揭过了这篇，接着抬起头与爱人分享了一个黏黏糊糊的事后吻。

-end-

第二天万磁王被脑着在学院大厅里跳了一整支大腿舞（x  
“有些情趣在床上玩玩就可以了，人不要太贪心。”——Charles Xavier

原本最后一段是想写有学生赶来关心教授，然后查查边喘边哭还委委屈屈咬着万万肩膀不敢大声哼哼的，但我冲不动了，就这样吧（溜


End file.
